


Ferret Food

by MischiefHowl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefHowl/pseuds/MischiefHowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becoming a ferret is humiliating enough. But enjoying being eaten? Even more so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ferret Food

He never thought he could run this fast. But on all fours seemed to increase his speed and his long, slender body aided him in twists and quick turns. 

He would admit reluctantly to himself that he did like this transformation. But sadly the situation he was in didn't call for him admiring himself. Instead it called him to run, run fast and get away.

He accepted two minutes ago that this was no dream. No. It was a bloody nightmare.

He was given a sort of test according to his mother. Well, not a test, more like a punishment for his father's failure. And an amusing show for The Dark Lord and his Death Eaters.

Draco was to run around the manor for an hour and if he makes it without being bitten or becoming a snack, he will be changed back and allowed to rest with his family. 

He thought it'd be easy. That was until he was changed into a one point eight inch long white ferret that went against a very large snake that could swallow an adult human.

So now here he was, scampering around in terror. Now if he were a mongoose, he'd feel some more confidence. But, he was a ferret. And he was sure ferrets were food to snakes such as Nagini who was beyond him, tasting the air for the scent.

It's sad that he was hoping Potter, Weasel, and the Mudblood would come bursting through the door and save him. Pathetic was his thoughts. He knew they would probably use the Cruciatus Curse on themselves than help him.

This made his heart sink. And a sound escaped him. In this form he couldn't talk. If he could, he'd have ran outside and never came back. But what of his parents then? They'd pay worse for him fleeing.

Bloody Hell, why him?

He rounded a corner and finally collapsed from exhaustion. He could only run for so long and he was tired. He managed to tuck himself under a bookshelf and get to the center. His long form moving up and down quickly as he breathed in much needed air to get into his system.  
It wasn't long before he saw the head of the snake poke her head out from corner and tongue flickered to taste at his scent. One bite and he was dead, the venom would kill him in a minute if not less due to his size and his blood pumping so quick. That's why he got to the center. To make sure that there were no sudden strikes.  
She felt and saw his body heat and knew where he was. She attacked the bookshelf with her deadly sharp teeth, leaving marks in the furniture as she tried to stick her head under the shelf.

Sharp teeth met her nose first. Draco could only do what he thought was right. Bite, scratch, repeat. So his teeth got at her snout first and hearing a hiss of pain from the worm made him feel better inside. He quickly let go as soon as she moved her now bleeding nose out from under the shelf.  
She struck again, smashing into the shelf and was met with another painful bite to her head. She was going to eat this ferret slow for this! No vermin dared fight back and lived!

Draco was getting no where, he knew that and he waited for her to strike again and he took off in the other direction. Out from under the shelf. He was running out of time. He was hoping the hour would be up and he'd be back in his less furry form. He would've counted the minutes if his life weren't on the line.  
He had no time to look back, only ahead. His muscles burning under his skin and fur. Sadly enough though. It was the front that she popped her head from.   
She had predicted his movements and took another way in an attempt to catch her little rodent. Her nose stung and she was sure her master would feel some of the same pain. That was not good in her book, not at all. She cut off the rodent and she enjoyed when he tried to stop. Slippery floors always worked in her favor and all she needed to do was strike with an open mouth, need need for venom, oh no. She wasn't going to be that merciful...

Draco was in horror when he saw her suddenly appear. He tried to stop, desperately tried to get his little claws to help him make a sharp turn or at least evade it. He squeaked in fear as his head met the large, (and to Draco's humiliation) warm and inviting, saliva filled maw of the beast that could eat adult witches wizards with ease. And she had him. He knew he was doomed now and cries.

Nagini tasted over the fur of the ferret. Wizard mixed with rodent. It was a great combination of flavor of her snack. She easily lifted his tiny body up and swallowed him down. The little body disappearing with ease.

He was nothing, barely a snack for his master's snake. His whole body was taken into her mouth and she seemed to suck on him like a pop at Honeydukes. He wanted to sob at his failure. But, the problem was that he was.. loving it. The feeling of the snake tasting his body, tongue managing to lick over his paws that tried to bat the tongue away. The darkness and heat. He made an odd sound escape him. A dooking sound before he had a chance to stop it. And he was pushed into the tunnel of her long body, swallowed whole and alive. Probably an added punishment for biting her nose earlier. 

The muscles massaged his body, causing another dooking noise to escape his humiliated body. And slowly he began to feel himself get bigger. The fur and tail disappearing. He was changing back!

Nagini was pleased to have the ferret enjoy it's humiliating pleasure from being eaten. It did happen a lot more often than what she cared to remember. She didn't understand it fully but she did find some pleasure in it herself that she could add such humiliation to her dinner.   
When she began to feel him get larger she only grew more happy. Seems she wasn't getting a piece of meat after all. But a young a filling wizard. She began her slithering back to her master with a happy belly full of Draco. 

Draco made quite a bulge in the snake. He'd come to a stop within the belly and honestly, he was okay with this. He was sure his sacrifice would bring his family greatness once again. He was scared and sorrowful as well at the thought of dying and never seeing his parents again. Or the Golden Trio. He was sure he was losing oxygen already to his brain to be thinking of those damned three.

The cries of his mother had snapped him back from his thoughts. He knew he was presented and heard some words, muffled due to being under muscle and scales.  
He was going to be shown as an example wasn't he? To keep the Death Eaters loyal. Traitors paid with this.. well, mostly already dead. Or they are given some mercy and are just put through the Cruciatus Curse. 

And suddenly the stomach around him nearly crushed him, knocking the air out of his lungs by the sudden feeling. He couldn't breathe! His brain was sent into a panic mood and he struggled, trying to get any bit of air he could. 

He was being pushed up! He felt himself being pushed up and was soon out in a wet heap. He was gasping for air, uncaring for the snickers. Sweet, sweet air. He was covered in contents he dared not look at. He felt sticky and cold, shaking. 

"Nagini told me that you made it to a hour." Voldemort stated simply. "Welcome back."

_-_-_

His mother held him tight, and he was helped to the shower. He was staggering and she helped hold him as he undressed from his Slytherin Robes. He dared said or hinted anything about what he felt. How he liked it.

She put new clothes on the stool next to the shower and left him to bathe himself. Overjoyed that her son had made it and was alive. Her dearest Draco.  
He turned on the knob of the shower to the right temperature and walked in. He let the hot water clean his body. Wash everything away except the memory that he blushed at like a idiot. At least he could deny that it was the water that made his face red.

And the door opened, causing Draco to turn away. "Mother, I'm okay, I swear" He had to reassure her if nothing else. He was sure his father was feeling terrible about what had happened. He just hoped somehow this all worked--

Hissss

That made the young Malfoy turn his head really quick in hopes it was his imagination-- It wasn't.

Nagini was there, eyes looking unblinkingly up at Draco and slowly she slithered her way inside, uncaring it seemed about the shocked boy. 

"Um..." He would note to lock the bloody door next time. 

She looks at him. Hissing some and moved closer, her eyes meeting his and head swaying some back and forth.   
He followed her swaying, feeling entranced by it. Like he had to follow those eyes and movements. And he slowly sat down.   
Thankfully the shower was big enough to the point he was sure that the whole Weasley Clan could fit in. 

He sat there, silver-grey eyes still staying on the snake. Sitting there in the shower, lost in those eyes.

She lowers herself down after she was sure he was lost in her own little spell. Seems the ferret in him still lingered a bit. She was careful though, the little entrance of hers could only last for a minute unless she focused again. But she was just wanting to have another taste of her meal. Her coils wrapped around his legs and helped them straighten out and come together.

Her maw opened and her jaw unhinged. She took in his feet, tasting his clean skin and worked her way up his legs. Feet first so he could watch himself get eaten this time. 

He came to his senses when she had his knees within her and down her throat. He shook his head from the odd feeling and saw the scene. Fear for a moment gripped his soul. But the other feeling came back when he felt her muscles pull him more inside her and massage over his skin. This time he could feel more of the tightness of her throat. He breathes out, feeling the heat in his cheeks redden again. The shower head spraying water over the predator and prey and blocked out any little noises he made.

She reached his stomach and knew she had to stop their. Her master had made her promise to not kill him, so she had to stop. So she allowed herself to free him. Also she just had to confirm if it was really him or just a moment of weakness that made him like being food.  
She was not disappointed. Draco Malfoy was a meal that liked being eaten. What a great feeling. She had never thought a Malfoy to be one. She let her jaws rehinge as soon as his feet left her maw.

He was expecting to be swallowed once again. Awe had filled him that he could be eaten by a snake. He questioned why he liked it. No answer would come. And she had let him out again. The saliva and stuff washing away once again down the drain, forgotten.  
"Don't tell him.." Draco whispered. "It'd ruin my family more"

The snake nodded and hissed in a language he couldn't understand. Parseltongue. "If only Potter were here" He grumbles. He stroke over her head gently and watched her take her leave.

Explaining why there were puddles and a water line leading from the bathroom was easy. "Nagini frightened me some more" It was to easy. 

Nagini watched Draco come back in whilst being draped over her dearest's shoulders and chair. She was planning on eating him again and she was sure he knew it to when the two caught each other's eye.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Title: Get more creative with name titles.  
> I for some reason wanted to do a vore fic between Nagini and Draco. It kind of oddly turned out okay. I just hope none of you come after me with wands out in a rage.


End file.
